


Bubbly

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts were sparkling cider and limit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bubbly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts were sparkling cider and limit.

"You sure you don't want champagne?" Lily asked, bottle tipped to pour into the flute she was holding.

"Cider is fine." 

"If you insist." She poured him a glass of cider instead. "Remember when I was the one with the cider and you were the one drinking champagne?" 

"I do." Harry chuckled. "The bubbles made you scrunch up your face the first time you drank some."

Lily laughed softly. "Champagne still tickles my nose."

"The best part about cider," Harry said, then drained his glass, "is that since there's no alcohol, there's no limit to how much I can have."


End file.
